White Skirts and Teddy Bears
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Near has recently accepted the fact that he is indeed in love with Matt. What will he do to get Matt to love him back? Warning: Slash, Yaoi, Crossdressing!Near and all that delicious stuff.


**Okay, so this is a little thing I've had stuck in my mind all day and I just had to get it down. I wanted Near in a skirt dammit! So, here it is :) **

**Dedicated to: My best friend/Twin/Girl who cloned my brain, Bri. We're both pretty obsessed over the whole cross-dressing Near thing. Hehe, soooooo READ IT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! **

**Disclaimer: I do.... not own Death Note. It hurts to admit it. But if I did, I'd make another season, and bring all of the characters back. Except Kira. I didn't like him all that much. But Matt, L, and Mello are a must. It isn't the same without them. **

**:: White Skirts and Teddy Bears :: **

Near had never considered the possibility of being attracted to a certain red-headed, goggle wearing, stripe-clad gamer before. But when he thought back on it, it did make sense.

They hadn't ever spoken to the other before, so why did Near's heart always beat faster when Matt came close? Why did his insides flutter? Near had come to thought that maybe it had been nervousness. Maybe him being paranoid that Matt was just as vicious as Mello and would turn and beat him up at anytime. No, Matt wasn't like that, he was a civil person, unlike a certain blonde he knew. He would flash apologetic smiles at Near after Mello had finished his daily rampage, and that always made Near smile. On the inside, of course.

But Near had a plan. He would get Matt to fall for him, just like he had fallen for Matt. Near already had everything he needed, courtesy of Roger, who probably thought he had serious issues by now. I mean, what thirteen-year-old boy asks a sixty-something year old man to buy him things like that?

He planned on executing his plan tomorrow. Near fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, visions of Matt's smile invading his dreams.

---

Near woke up rather excited today. Today was the day. He hopped out of bed and shuffled across the room, opening the closet, and taking out the bag that contained the main part of his master plan. He took a quick shower, and towel-dried his hair. He walked out of the bathroom, and the proceeded to dress himself in what was in the bag.

A white tank-top, a white hoodie that stopped about mid-torso, panties with teddy bears on them, a ruffly white skirt that ended a few inches below his adorable little tush, white thigh-high socks, and to top it off, he placed a white headband with a bow on top of his soft curls. Walking over to his full-length mirror, he did a little twirl. He actually looked... cute. As a last minute decision, and quickly applied a tiny bit of lip gloss to his lips. There, now he was done.

On his way out he grabbed a teddy-bear, ironically, and then made his way to his first class. He received a lot of shocked and lust-filled glances, but he paid no mind. His destination was Matt. He needed Matt to want him, not some other inferior person. No one could compare to the gamer. It was simply impossible.

He arrived at his first class, mathematics, and entered slowly. Matt and Mello were also in this class. As soon as he stepped through the door, all eyes were on him. Jaws dropped, collective gasps gathered around the room, but he tuned all of that out. Near only had eyes for Matt.

Matt was now staring at him too, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Near inwardly cheered, but then stopped. Did he like it? Oh well, all will be revealed soon. Near made his way to his seat, making sure to swing his hips lightly. He liked this new sense of power that he seemed to have. It made him feel... sexy.

Sitting down, he glanced back at Matt to see him still staring at him. Was he staring at his ass? The thought made Near blush.

Class went by quickly, and he grabbed his teddy bear again. He walked out, and made his way to his room. But when he did, a hand shot out from behind the door and pulled him him, locking the door after him. Startled, Near turned to face the intruder. He almost blushed when he saw it was Matt.

Matt retracted his hand after a few minutes, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Near found it adorable. " Uh, yeah I just wanted to say you look really cute, and stuff." Matt mumbled, and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at Near through his bangs. Near giggled, unexpectedly.

" That is very kind of Matt. I was hoping it was please you." Matt's head shot up, and he looked at Near. Near didn't meet his eyes, too busy blushing. Matt reached out and lifted Near's head, a hand on each one of Near's soft cheeks. Near finally met his eyes, but there was a cute hint of embarrassment in those beautiful gray eyes of his.

" You did this for me? " Near nodded shyly. " Why? "

" Because I love Matt. " Came a barely audible response. But right after it slipped from glossy pink lips, Matt had covered them with his own. Near kissed back after the initial shock wore off. Near's hands rose to grip onto Matt's striped t-shirt, and Matt's own hands hand moved to play with the soft curls on Near's head. The kiss gradually deepened as Matt licked Near's bottom lip, both tasting the lip gloss that adorned the pink beauties and asking for an entrance. Near complied, and Matt slid his tongue inside the warm, wet cavern that was Near's mouth, and explored it. He mapped out every little detail with his tongue, before moving to let it caress Near's only small one. Near, not all that sure how to do this, pressed his tongue against Matt's hesitantly, and pressed his small body against Matt's larger one. He felt safe in the gamer's arms, not a common emotion he felt. Warmth. Comfort. _Love. _

Matt's hands wandered under Near's tank-top, and trailed across soft skin. He found the smaller boy's nipples, and rubbed the pad of his finger against it, causing the smaller boy to let out a delicious moan that was swallowed by Matt.

Matt gently rolled the pink nub between his fingers, causing the white haired boy to arch his back.

" N-ngh..." Near moaned sweetly, and the sound went straight to Matt's groin. The hand moved to play with Near's neglected nipple, as the other gradually inched under Near's oh-so-tempting skirt. When his hands met an unfamiliar fabric, he pulled away from the kiss, ignoring Near's disappointed groan, and looked down. Panties. Fucking panties with mother-fucking teddy bears on them. Matt groaned, was Near trying to kill him? Matt fingered the outline of Near's cock, reveling in the size of it. It was rather... large. Well, for a boy Near's size anyway.

" M-matt-" Near's breath hitched as he felt Matt touch him... _there. _He thrust his hips to get more of the delicious feel, causing Matt to let out a breathy laugh. Near flushed, but threw his head back when Matt palmed him through his panties. Matt smirked and them dipped his fingers into the top of Near's panties before pulling them down, licking his lips in anticipation when Near's weeping length stood proudly. Matt leaned forward and gave the head a little lick, smiling a little when Near tangled his hands in his hair.

" P-please..." Near didn't have to say much more, for Matt had them taken all of him in his mouth all at once. Near moaned loudly when his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Matt's mouth, thrusting his hips involuntarily. Matt had to hold down the albino's thrashing hips, and slowly teased in way back up the boy's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit, and then paying special attention to the underside of the head.

" I-I'm going to..." Near managed between his groans, and Matt understood. He took Near in his mouth again, and the boy came. Matt swallowed all of it, eager to consume to sweet taste of Near's essence. But then Near looked up, a devilish glint in his eyes. He undid Matt's pants, and tugged them down his hips so they rested around his knees. Near ran a finger down Matt's covered length, drawing out a groan from the ginger. Near giggled mischievously, before pulling down Matt's boxers in one swift motion. Matt's eyes squeezed shut as the cool air met his throbbing cock, only to have them fly open when Near thumbed the slit. The little white haired boy leaned down and took Matt in his mouth, gently working it inside, inch by inch. When he had all of Matt's cock in his mouth, he reveled at the full feeling of it. Matt's hands flew down to tug at white curls, and that only made Near moan around his length, sending vibrations up his cock. He moaned rather loudly, and Near smiled around his length. He hollowed out his cheeks on instinct, and Matt rolled his hips, groaning lustfully. Near didn't mind much, he found that he could control his gag reflex rather well. Suddenly, Matt's pants grew quicker, before they stopped altogether, having come in Near's mouth. Near swallowed happily, making sure to lick up every last drop of Matt's seed. When he releases Matt's cock with a seductive 'pop', Matt grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed Near. They tasted themselves, but didn't mind. Pulling back, Matt flopped back on his back, laughing breathlessly. " Hey Near?"

" Yes?"

" I love you too. " Near smiled. But then Matt asked again,

" Hey Near?"

" Yes, Matt?"

" Will you dress like that for me all the time?"

" If it pleases Matt, then yes."

**Sorry, I just had to end that with fluff. ^-^. So... click the lil button under this and tell me what you thought! Near will let you play with his hair if you do. **

**Near: I did not!**

**Me: Sorry, but they wouldn't otherwise!**

**Near: But Leena, your are the only one who has permission to touch my hair. -Serious Face- **

**Me: Okay. - Embarrassed giggle- **

**So maybe you can't play with his hair. But you can watch BB and L do the sexxy!!!**

**BBxL: WHAT?! **

**Me: Shut up, we all know you do. **

**BBxL: -Blush- W-well, u-uh... **

**Me: -Smirk- Exactly. **


End file.
